The present invention is related to monitoring movement, and in particular to systems and methods for monitoring.
Large numbers of individuals are currently housed in prisons. This represents a significant cost to society both in terms of housing expense and wasted productivity. To address this concern, house arrest systems have been developed for use by less violent offenders. This allows the less violent offender to be monitored outside of a traditional prison system and allows the offender an opportunity to work and interact to at least some degree in society. The same approach is applied to paroled prisoners allowing for a monitored transition between a prison atmosphere and returning to society. In some cases, some individuals under house arrest may be permitted to range over a large physical area, and are only precluded from entering certain specifically defined regions. In some cases, determining which specifically defined region over a large region has been entered by a monitored individual is either not possible or expensive.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for more advanced approaches, devices and systems for monitoring.